


Breaking the Hour Glass

by LeMayora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:20:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4033237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeMayora/pseuds/LeMayora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sometimes you realize that person is important when they are actually gone" Celty had said this to him. when Izaya confessed to him he thought it was one his games and decided to play with the flea. But he was wrong what happened next was fast, He lost the game and lost the flea, he died. But he was given another chance to relive those days again, can he win against fate and time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this here. I had this story in famfiction as well but i wanted to share it here as well.. Thank you

Chapter 1: The confession  
The last time

"Haa.." Coffee colour eyes mixed with some hint of honey shade flew open; a small puff of breaths can be heard on the silent room. The sun was still slowly peeking through the curtains but the silent room was disturbed by the alarm blaring through the bedside table.  
"Tch"

Stretching his tired limbs Shizuo sat up and reached out to push the button on the alarm down and scratched his back, picking up his phone he looked at the text from his employer and frowned. He should be early today huh? He thought about that for a moment, suddenly he looked at the date.

September 09.

"Fuck!" he hissed and threw the blankets as he stood up, Tom told him to be early since this person they will going to collect a debt with only appears once in a blue moon, this is only their chance to get that person. Grabbing his towel he heard the phone and grabbed it as well as he went to the bathroom

"Hello? Shizuo? where are you?"

"Sorry I forgot to set my alarm earlier Tom-san" he answered as he blinked and stared at himself on the mirror. How could he forget such important thing, if they don't get this guy in time they might wait for another month again.

"It's okay, just don't eat breakfast I have some sandwich here let eat on the way I will meet you here at the park, hurry"

"Yeah, Im sorry im on my way then"

With that said he threw the phone on the counter in rush as he took a quick shower, he grabbed his usual bartender clothing and didn't even bothered to fix his hair as he rushed out of his apartment. This Touma guy is really sharp, they are looking for him for months now and there is still no sigh of the bastard. With long strides Shizuo ran and arrived at the park where his boss handed him a sandwich and a carton of milk.

"Let's go, we will watch over by a distance and when we spotted him you do your thing Shizuo"

"Aah sure"

They slowly walked and approached an apartment building observing the activities that took place in the flat across the streets; Shizuo already finished the sandwich and was now leaning against the tree. Tom had this determined look on his face as he crossed his arms looking at the building a red hair male went out of the building, looking around as if he was being wary on his situation.

"That's him" Tom pointed and all the blond had to do was nod and he slowly crossed the streets before Touma noticed him and took off for a run. "Tch" The ex-bartender frowned and took the chase as well, his long strides made it easier for him to catch up with the other male.

"Get back here!" Shizuo called and made a quick left turn as he smirked at the other's determination of outwitting him, like hell he could. Taking a quick glance to his side he grabbed the pole and quickly chucked it into Touma's direction which was a direct hit. A satisfied smirk crawled on Shizuo's face as he lifted the almost unconscious male on the ground.

"If you don't want to get caught by me, you should be more like the flea" he murmured and dragged the red haired male to his boss. The scum still tried to pry away from the blonds tight grip but he didn't stand a chance.

"Alright I will give you a choice, pay us or you know what he will do to you" Tom smiled casually as he gestured to the other male, having Shizuo to deal problems like this is so easy, he was thankful to the other. Touma blinked and frowned, thinking his chances he knew what his fate would be is he refused so he sighed in defeat and frowned.

"I will pay.. fine just put me down!"

"What a troublesome lad" Tom murmured as he counted the money, sealing the briefcase carefully as he smiled and waved at the blond. "Well then Shizuo take the rest of a day as a break, we got this big time so I suppose its okay to let it loose today, boss will be glad to hear this news."

"Ah yeah sure, thanks" he waved at his employer that was started to walk away. Well that was quick though he still needed a sleep, but he might drop by to buy some cake to at least celebrate a relaxing day. His heavy footsteps made its way to the crowd as he walked. He was itching for a cigarette which he forgot to bring with him since he was in rush earlier. As he walked through the streets his eyes caught a glimpse of a raven haired male on the alley that he passed, Shizuo paused that looked like izaya but his trademark fur-coat is missing. Making sure of what he saw the ex-bartender took three steps backwards to looked at the alley and to confirm if the person that was there is the flea or not, and indeed it was the flea, but he looked confused and gradually pacing back and forth muttering to himself which made Shizuo wonder about the absence of his fur-coat it was replaced by a gray blazer. He must be starring for too long that he didn't notice that Orihara Izaya noticed his presence.

"Ah, Shizu-chan!~"

That statement was enough to send his blood beyond meters as he took a step towards the alley.

"Izzzaaayaa-kuuunn~ the fuck are you doing here? Showing your face to me early in the morning"

"Before you get mad and started throwing things at me I want you to listen to what im going to say ne? it won't take long just about five minutes or so-"

"I don't have time to listen to your shit! Get the hell out of here!" With that said the blond marched forward to the raven and grabbed his collar shaking his off, he wanted him out of his sight at once. He brought his fist up to punch the living daylights out of the informant but what the other said next made him pause.

"I Like you!"

"Wha-?"

"Like I said .. I .. well I like you, can you listen to me before you punch me?" Shizuo stared at the informant, his cheek had a faint blush on it as he glared back at the other and Shizuo slowly let go of the raven a bit confused. He stood still, a large frown on his face as he stared at tried to analyse the situation.

"Last time I check… you hate me" Shizuo muttered and crossed his arms as he looked at the informant that was fixing himself.

"Well.. I lied, I like you I don't hate you.. ah well maybe a bit but 'like' had a more powering dominance on what I felt… im confused too" he murmured.

"Well.. lets assume you do like me? if other people would say that I probably will take it seriously but.. you? Specially coming from you I don't even think you are capable of such.. liking so-"

"Ahahah! I was joking! What the hell! You fell for that?" Izaya smiled and giggled. He had to stop this, he knew confessing is such a waste of time and the brute would never feel the same for him. It was obvious yet here he is, what Shizuo said made a small sharp prick on his chest that he had to just make him stop from saying anything else. A fake smile crossed his face but Shizuo of course noticed this and he blinked.

"Flea… are you confessing?"

"Wha!.. of course not! I was just.. trying to see your reaction per say" he murmured and looked away avoiding eye contact. ".. I just wanted… fine.. I just wanted answers, I wanted this to get off my chest, I wanted to tell you but I cant.. cause I was uncertain before but now I.. I like you.."

Shizuo was speechless, what should he do? Of course what else reject the pest and that might be better, he could never love or even like someone like Izaya.. no just the thought of the flea and him together… not happening. He will reject him and tell him the truth the harsh words should be spat back at him. Shizuo clenched his fist in rage he wanted to punch him already but he blinked a sudden thought crossed his mind as he looked at the raven. rejecting him on the spot is… just so easy, he wanted to get back at Izaya for everything that he had done to him. He wanted that since then but he just didn't know how but now he had an idea.

"oh .. I see, I will be honest flea.. I don't like you not one bit but… I think it wont be bad to give it a try… what do you say?"

Izaya blinked before a smile crossed his lips and nodded. "I don't mind at all, maybe we can work it out ne?"

"Yeah" was only Shizuo's reply, he knew what he had to do, break the flea… with this new relationship and when he was at it, he would treat him like how he should be treated.


	2. Chapter 2

September 09... The day it begun

"I need to go home to rest let's just talk about this later"

"Uhmm.. sure I also have a meeting so see you later I suppose"

He didn't expect it.

That was the first sentence Izaya thought as he saw the blond walked away from the alley, he was frozen like a stone since he still can't believe that Shizuo accepted his confession and he didn't earned a punch or a vending machine on his face. But that really went to easy though, he was expecting for the blond to reject him and spit harsh words on him.

"Really unpredictable" he murmured as he went to the opposite direction, Shizuo had said before he left that he wanted to go home first to sleep and Izaya had to go into some appointment as well and also to daze to speak as he just nodded and stood still on his ground. He even fixed his hair properly and wore something different, though he felt like a high school student for doing such. Shaking his head he smiled and continued to walk as he smirked, he shouldn't be bothered by that now since it will be ok soon, these feelings he had for the blond went unnoticed when they are still on high school and the raven just brushed it off as nothing but as time passed it became slowly clear to him that the feeling he occasionally brushed of is slowly getting stronger until he finally realized what it was but then he started to deny it and continued on his usual days. It was until last month that he finally accepted his feelings, He liked Shizuo no… He love him and he was convinced with that when he saw the blond on the park last month, playing with a small boy as he fixed his broken car toy. Izaya can't look away from him, his heart skipping a beat as he saw that genuine and beautiful smile Shizuo had as he ruffled the little boy's hair and waved as he left but that smile vanished instantly as he saw Izaya.

"He would never look at me that way" He murmured to himself once again stopping by to a bakery he blinked and smiled as he casually strolled inside.

Shizuo sighed and flopped on his bed as he stared at the ceiling, blinking he thought about what happened this last couple of hours. "Ugh!" he covered his face with his hands and frowned. Did he do the right thing? He knew that was cruel of him if the flea's feelings are genuine, but hey its Orihara Izaya we are talking about here.

ORIHARA IZAYA.

That damn Orihara Izaya, there is never genuine on that bastard, That's right.. The flea is playing a game, he probably got bored with the cat and mouse chase they go on about and wanted to try something different. Well he will play with him and he will make sure to win this game. With that in mind Shizuo was contended and sighed as his eyes slowly slipped close to rest he need that sleep back.

Later that night the blond woke up as he looked around the place and groaned, shifting lightly on the bed as he heard knocking on the door and groggily stood up not even bothering to wear a shirt as he walked towards the door with only his trousers as he opened it and he saw Izaya carrying a white box who also looked at him, before his eyes trailed down to the blond's chest and then up back at his chest

"Is that how you always greet a guest Shizu-chan?"

Shizuo frowned and growled as the other male just leisurely walked inside but before he could make a step beyond the door Shizuo blocked the way with his hand on the door frame and his body on the entry way.

"The hell you are doing here?"

Izaya frowned a bit as he raised a white box and smiled "I bought a cake on my way home I thought I could well pay Shizu-chan a visit and also to celebrate our… uhmm you know.. getting along date" he murmured the last part rather shyly but he immediately dismissed it by blocking his face with the box as he offered it to the blond to hide his embarrassed face, Though he was a bit upset that Shizuo already forgotten about it already, it had been hours only.

Shizuo frowned as he looked at the cake and sighed as he side stepped to let the informant in which made Izaya blinked and smiled at the invitation, he trotted towards the kitchen and started to open the box. "I don't know what to get since im not fond of sweets so instead I just chose a cake that looks delicious to me.. it's a strawberry flavoured with chocolate coating something like that" he mumbled as he smiled. Shizuo raised a brow as he saw Izaya open the box and looking around for plates and he sighed.

"Get off my damn kitchen and sit on the couch" he murmured and went to grab the raven by his wrist to guide him but it was more like dragging him to the living room, the grip on Izaya's wrist was tight and he frowned as he followed.

"You don't have to drag me you know" he murmured and sat on the couch rubbing his wrist as he looked back to the blond who grabbed a white shirt on his room and wore it as he went to the kitchen and gathered the plates and fork. He didn't want Izaya touching around his things, who knows he might be observing and the thought of Izaya playing with him was still on Shizuo's mind besides, he wanted this revenge and he is getting it for sure.

"Here"

Izaya blinked as he was offered a cake but instead of giving it to him directly he placed the plate on the coffee table and he sat next to Izaya but as far as he could as well. Izaya frowned and just stared at the cake and looked at the blond who didn't say anything and he sighed.

"Look, if you don't want me here you can just simply spat and tell me to go the fuck home instead of this cold treatment." He glanced at the blond who didn't touch his cake, the plate was just simply placed on his lap. He looked at the raven and frowned.

"Don't expect me to get all clingy and romantic to you flea, I accepted your confession im trying this ridiculous 'going out' with you, but don't expect me to just forget everything that you've done and all the shits you've put me into" Shizuo hissed as he placed the plate on the coffee table and leaned closer to the raven as he glare. "Consider my part, Im trying here, despite the fact that I hate you and I STILL do, I gave you this chance to change my mind on what I thought about the worst being you are".

Izaya frowned and clenched his fist as he looked at Shizuo and sighed. "I know! I know that, it's … damnit. It's my fault okay!" he hissed back "I just.. I apologize.. if you really h.. nevermind I should go" he murmured and started to walk away before Shizuo grabbed his wrist again.

"F- Izaya, come back tomorrow.. we can manage this right?" he looked up the raven that had a small blush on his face as he nodded, of course that was a lie it was impossible for them to manage it especially him, now he would be the one to play with the raven to return all the misery he had caused him for years. He let go of Izaya's hand and stood up to kiss his forehead as much as it disgust him he looked down and stroked the raven's cheek, Izaya blushed beet red and took a small step backwards before he composed himself and looked at the door. His mind had a battle of staying or leaving, though the former had a huge tug on him he shook his head, he need to let Shizuo had his time and not hurry both of them on this sudden changes.

"I'll be leaving then.. to give you some space .. I'll be back though~" he smiled and waved before his confidence went back to full force he hugged the blond and waved as he skipped.

"Don't miss me so much!"

With that said Izaya left the apartment and Shizuo stared at the door. "As if I would" he murmured before staring at the cake he went and threw it to the trash. Thinking it might be poisoned or something it's better to be alert. With a frown Shizuo went back to his bedroom and resumed his sleep, this is mostly what his day off consist with, him lazing and sleeping around, though tomorrow he would have to meet the flea again and play nice with him.

"Tch.. in time… he will be out of my life"


End file.
